Cup forming machines and bottom sealing assemblies therefor are well known in the art. Such bottom sealing assemblies are generally used seal a folded portion of a sidewall to a bottom wall to form the bottom portion of a cup during the cup forming process. While such bottom sealing assemblies according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.